Gon Gone
by Chocolatepants
Summary: The four friends decide to meet up again in a land called Nirvana for a fun adventure after years away. But as the adventure commences they split up and lose Gon! And the trio are lost in a forest enveloped in everlasting mist with only walkie-talkies as communication. Killua will do anything to find Gon again, even if it means cooperating with the most annoying being on earth.


**NONE BELONGS TO ME. EXCEPT MY UPCOMING IDIOT AND USELESS OC.**

* * *

"_Hey, what's your name?"_

"_I don't think you're supposed to ask that."_

"_Why?"_

"'_Cause I'm an assassin. And my identity means everything."_

* * *

"Killua~!"

The silver haired boy awoke with a violent gasp – that is, if he could even breathe. All that came out were pathetic little squeals that made Gon snicker.

"Gonn…." He managed to say, "I… can't…"

"Oah!" The spiky haired boy exclaimed, "Sorry! I forgot to tell you, you swallowed a tiny lizard in your sleep." He ended his sentence with a grin as if it was the best day of his life.

_He knew that but he just watched?!_

Killua pounded his chest and try to cough up the most likely dead lizard which he could feel somewhere in his throat. In a few minutes he succeeded – with a little help from Gon who put his finger deep into Killua's throat.

"Ick…." Killua held up the lifeless lizard which was covered in his saliva by the tail. There was a mess on the floor thanks to Gon's 'Finger to the throat Jutsu'.

"I'll call room service~" Gon sang happily, skipping to the telephone next to his bed.

Killua sighed and decided to flush the dead creature down the toilet.

It's been a while they've been living like this. Three years actually. Ever since they became hunters Killua and Gon became inseparable, they've travelled all over the country doing missions and jobs with a huge amount of pay.

Their last mission was categorized as one of the most exciting missions ever according to Killua. One of the reasons why was because at one point Gon had to dress up as a café maid so he could serve the target but of course he wouldn't just be serving one person.

Guess who else he served?

Okay. Here are a few helpful clues. His estimated height is about as tall as the liberty statue, he's probably gay, his gender is categorized as 'other', he probably likes pink, he scares little children in their dreams and his clothes reveal his sexy hips (According to the strange author who likes him but at the same time is disgusted by him).

Can you guess? Yes? No?

Well, we'll leave it there.

"Killua!" Gon called from the bedroom. The Zoldyck descendant watched as the lizard spun round in the whirlpool of toilet water but failed to sink into the hole.

"Dang…" He muttered, "What is it?" He asked back, still focusing his gaze on the rising water.

"I've got great news from Kurapika!" Gon yelled.

"Right, I'll be right there!"

Killua gave the toilet another mighty flush and then closed the lid without giving the lizard a second glance. He washed himself up and did his normal bathing routines, not minding the sting of his battle wounds as he was used to it.

After brushing his teeth, he examined his beauty in the mirror (A habit only Gon knew about).

"Yeesh…" Killua sighed as he spotted another pimple on his forehead, he messed his hair to close it up with his bangs. It wasn't like he was being girly or anything; he was just super disgusted with pimples. At least, that's what he would say in defense.

Killua emerged with only towels as a shield of his beauty from the eyes of fan girls that might be lurking in the shadows somewhere.

The silver haired boy rubbed his hair with a towel and shook his head to clear the remaining water droplets. (Author has pressed replay, Author has pressed slow motion, Author has inserted sexy background music, Author dies.)

"Oh hey pretty boy!" Gon taunted, "I thought it would take _hours_ for you to finish gawking at your reflection."

"Hmm… I specifically remembered a certain someone who promised not to bring that up." Killua rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard Gon burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah…" Gon waved his hand, "Still, it's a very interesting habit. For an ex- S- classed assassin."

"Well, pimples could be an important and distinct part of a person's face! Who knows if one day I get caught in disguise just because they recognized my pimple?"

Gon restrained the urge to laugh, "Calm yo tits man. Anyway, I got a text message from Kurapika."

Killua groaned and pulled out some fresh pants. He quickly put them on and made his way to Gon's side on the sofa.

* * *

_From: Chain Wielder_

_Hello Gon and Killua,_

_I guess it's been a while since we've ever been in contact. I hope you both are fine._

_My Boss has given me a whole week off and I want to meet you two and Leireo too. That is, if you two aren't busy. I heard the Hunter examination is going to be held at a place called Nirvana on Thursday. It's a land not far away from Yorknew city. I thought it would be interesting if we could watch it. I've heard there would be crowds watching there too._

_I'm sure this hasn't sparked your interest yet but I've heard this rich land has secrets of its own, they say when it's misty in the forest a creature would emerge from the lake at the center of the forest. Want to check it out now?_

_Hope you reply soon :)_

* * *

Gon's eyes widened, "Ha! Another adventure!"

Killua smiled and nodded, "With mythical creatures! I'm totally in!"

* * *

_To: Chain Wielder_

_Definitely! We'll be there! :)_

* * *

Killua's eyes narrowed and he snatched Gon's phone. Earning a small 'hey' from the mentioned boy.

Killua scrolled up at their previous texts, "Why do you guys keep using smiley faces at the end of your text?"

"Because!" Gon answered, snatching the phone back from his friends pale hands, "Smiley faces represents emotion!"

"It's gay!"

"Oh, and looking at yourself in the mirror for at least a century isn't?"

Killua snatched back the phone, "'Pimple scanning'. Very important."

"Hey, do you realize something from your texts?" Killua asked, still scrolling on the phone.

"What? That Kurapika always types long and formal paragraphs while I usually reply like one word? Yeah. Is that polite?"

"No, not that." Killua shook his head, "If you take a look at his perfectly arranged text and all, the only error is when it comes to Leorio's name."

"Really?" Gon scooted closer to his best friend and read along with him.

"… _I'm with Lerio..."_

"…_Loeroi is going to…"_

"… _Laurier said that…_

"Spell check?"

Killua shrugged, "Probably."

* * *

_Thursday_

The smell of sweat hung thick in the air that day. Crowds of people have gathered all around to watch the Hunter examination commence, even if it meant that they had to travel all the way from the heart of Yorknew city.

Somewhere among the crowd a tall and built young man was searching for his comrades. He kept on walking until his eyes met with a duo with the strangest hair colors. The man smiled.

He put his face right between them and whispered, "When is it going to start?"

The spiky black haired didn't turn around; his eyes were fixated on the space filled with many Hunter Examinees standing as still as statues before him. "It's going on right now; I think it's a kind of like a patience test."

The tall man chuckled, "That's no fun, why are you two here anyway?"

This time the silver haired boy answered, "Our friends say they're going to meet us here."

Then the spiky haired one smiled, "What are you doing here Leorio?"

Leorio gawked, "What gave it away?!"

Killua and Gon just high-fived each other.

"Well, you two have certainly grown up." Leorio cheerily stated, "And Killua, is that a pimple I see? Ha! I guess you're not as perfect as you say you are!"

"WHA?!" Killua rubbed his entire face in sheer horror.

Gon laughed, "You've changed as well Leorio!"

The tall man gave a smug smile, "I work out…" He flexed a muscle proudly.

"Looks like every one read my message." A voice said.

The three boys whirred around and gasped when they saw a flicker of blond hair.

"KURAPIKA!" The three called in unison.

"Hello." The blond greeted.

Leorio pointed a finger at the blond crossly, "YOU!"

Kurapika merely raised a brow, "WHAT KIND OF MESSAGE IS THIS?!" Leorio walked in front of the three and tried to intimidate the blond with a stern pose. Which obviously didn't work.

Gon and Killua looked at each other in confusion.

Leorio took out his phone and shoved it right in front of the trio's faces.

* * *

_From: Brat_

_Reunion, Thursday, Nirvana. Figure out the place on your own, loser._

* * *

Gon frowned, "He didn't use a smiley…"

Kurapika shrugged, "I was in a hurry."

"WELL AT LEAST USE PROPER LANGUAGE!" Leorio snapped, sending tiny little molecules of spit flying at Killua's face.

"Say it, don't spray it…" Killua mumbled while wiping his face.

"Mist!" Gon cried happily, breaking Leorio and Kurapika's conversation.( As well as the Author's writers block.)

Indeed there was a thick layer of mist that swallowed anything within a three meter radius. The four friends smiled.

Gon grinned and looked at his comrades with amusement and a lust for an adventure vivid n his eyes.

"Anyone ready for an adventure?"

* * *

**CHOCOLATEPANTS IS SO HAPPYYYYY! **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**REVIEW FOR A FREE COOKIE AND A KISS FROM ME (BATS EYELASHES, INSTANTLY MAKING MY YOUNGER BROTHER CHOKE WITH DISGUST)**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAAAAAAAAAY!**


End file.
